Puisi
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Bagian 2: Puisi. Zero membaca puisi disaat Kaname sedang mandi. KaZe.
**Title:** Puisi

 **Character:** Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero

 **Rated:** T

 **Pair:** KaZe

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, **Super!OOC** , Typo(s), **non** -EYD, humor gagal, _romance_ ga berasa

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumpulan Cerita Bagian 2:**

 **Puisi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 27-03-20xx**

Zero melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak terburu di lorong _Moon Dorm_. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena rasa _excited_ yang membuncah di relung hatinya. Terlihat bunga-bunga fana berwarna-warni yang menghiasi sekitar tubuhnya.

Kriieet

Sulung Kiryuu membuka pintu kamar sang _pureblood_ dengan rasa senang tak terkira. _Orbs_ ungu kemerahan bergulir menelusuri seluruh isi ruangan, sampai pada akhirnya terhenti di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size –lebih tepatnya seseorang yang terbaring di atas kasur ber _cover_ kain sutra sewarna perak. Senyum kecil menghilang digantikan oleh rengutan manja.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Menarik nafas dalam, mencoba mengurangi kadar kekesalan, pemuda _albino_ mengguncang pelan bahu sang terkasih.

"Kaname, bangunlah."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang _brunette_ pun menggeliatkan sedikit tubuhnya. Tapi tidak bangun. Zero makin memajukan bibirnya.

"Kaname~~"

 _Chuckle_

Kaname tertawa pelan sembari membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris _red wine_ miliknya yang menggoda. Sebenarnya si penerus Kuran sudah kembali dari alam mimpi semenjak Zero membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun, pagi akan terasa lebih lengkap jika dibangunkan oleh sang tercinta bukan?

Cup~

" _Good morning love_.."

Pipi sang remaja merona. _Seme_ nya ini memang luar biasa. Ciuman singkat dibibir beserta ucapan selamat pagi pun sanggup membuat Zero terbang melayang sampai nirwana. Ahh~ indahnya masa SMA..

"Ugh, cepat pergi mandi! Aku tidak ingin terlambat jalan-jalan hanya karena seorang pureblood mesum!"

"Maksudmu kencan."

 _ **Blush**_

"Kaname!"

Kaname berjalan santai ke kamar mandi. Ia menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan ukenya. "Hahh, dasar tsundere," gumam Kaname sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Aku dengar itu!"

Zraashh

Zero mendudukkan dirinya ketika mendengar air yang keluar dari _shower_. Tak sengaja maniknya melihat sebuah buku catatan kecil bersampul coklat yang terletak di atas nakas Kaname, tepat dibawah lampu tidur.

"Apa itu? _Diary_?"

Zero mengernyitkan dahinya, dan tersenyum geli memikirkan bahwa Kuran Kaname ternyata vampir yang senang menulis kesehariannya dibuku kecil. Sang remaja mulai cekikikan.

 _Grab_

Dengan sigap Zero mengambil buku itu. Membuka halaman pertama yang ternyata kosong. Halaman kedua juga kosong. Begitu seterusnya sampai menuju halaman akhir yang langsung menyita seluruh perhatian si pemuda perak. Tidak diragukan lagi, tulisan bersambung yang sangat rapi itu jelas milik Kaname. Ia kemudian membaca tulisan, yang diyakini sebagai puisi tersebut.

 _ **KIRYUU ZERO**_

 _ **K**_ _ulafalkan namamu disetiap malam bagaikan mantra_

 _ **I**_ _ris amethyst indahmu bagaikan batu permata_

 _ **R**_ _upamu yang menawan mengalahkan sinar purnama_

 _ **Y**_ _a, Tuhan.. sayang, mengapa dirimu begitu sempurna?_

 _ **U**_ _r* smile membuat diriku terpana_

 _ **U**_ _uh~ suara manismu bagai melodi surga_

 _ **Z**_ _ero.. Zero.. Zero.._

 _ **E**_ _loknya tubuhmu membuat dirimu berdosa_

 _ **R**_ _anumnya bibirmu begitu menggoda_

 _ **O**_ _h, shit! Rasanya aku ingin fap-fap** sekarang juga_

Ahh..

Zero _facepalm_ dengan rona merah yang merambat sampai telinganya. Dan saat itulah Kaname keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _robe_ putih dan handuk kecil yang tersampir di atas kepala coklatnya. Iris coklat kemerahan terbelalak melihat buku catatan kecil yang dipegang Zero. Bulir-bulir keringat perlahan turun dari dahi mulusnya.

"Err, Zero.."

 _Snap_

Zero menatap Kaname dengan pandangan skeptis. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kaname yang terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi. Bau _pomegranate_ dan _wine_ tercium jelas dari tubuhnya. Dengan rona merah yang makin kentara, Zero mendesis dalam. "Kaname bodoh! Dasar _pureblood_ mesum!"

Dan.. Kaname hanya bisa tertawa kering menanggapinya. Ck, ck, ck..

.

.

.

 **~0o0_END_0o0~**

*Ur maksudnya your :u, iya maksa emang

**fap-fap, kalian tau fap-fap kan XD?

Wkwk absurd bgt! Author ga bisa bikin karya tulis yang romantis dan fluffy gitu, makanya nyelipin humor yg maksa :V. Ini drabble sekedar ngerefresh otak author, lagi ditengah2 minggu UTS nih! doain ya moga2 ga ada yg remed :u..

RIVIEW & FAV JUSEYO!


End file.
